1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a spirally-wound electrode used in a lithium-ion secondary battery or the like, and a method of manufacturing the spirally-wound electrode.
2. Description of Related Art
A lithium-ion secondary battery or the like may include a spirally-wound electrode in which a positive electrode sheet, a negative electrode sheet, and a separator sheet are stacked and formed to have a spiral shape. As the spirally-wound electrode, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-192325 (JP 2010-192325 A) describes an electrode manufactured by stacking a positive electrode, a separator, a negative electrode, and a separator in a stated order from an inner side of a winding shaft, and winding them with the use of the winding shaft.